A su manera
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Porque ellos de alguna manera de querían a su manera. No importaba cuánto peleaban por ir a comer un helado o ramen. Al final en cuentas todo se resolvía con un simple juego de piedra, papel o tijera. [Inspirado en el arte de Mashima de Natsu y Lucy]


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Antes de empezar a leer déjenme aclararles un poco esta idea. Como todos hemos visto con el arte de Mashima de Natsu y Lucy que iban a ir por un helado o por ramen. Se me ocurrió después de tiempo escribir algo con la ayuda y la inspiración de estas imágenes._**

 ** _Me sentí un poco extraña, hace tiempo que no había escrito algo de ellos dos. Pero es bueno regresar de vez en cuando. Ahora si, ya pueden empezar a leer._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **-¡Helado!**

 **-¡Ramen!**

Una pareja de chicos discutía en medio de la calle mientras señalaba el puesto a donde querían ir. Una hermosa chica de cabello rubio, Lucy Heartfilia y un chico de curioso cabello rosa, Natsu Dragneel.

Las personas que los escuchaban reían ante su pequeña discusión. Era normal ver a la pareja discutir, eran famosos por estar en la mejor y más desastrosa escuela de la ciudad, el Instituto Fairy Tail. Y como era normal verlos, también era normal la manera en la que terminaban toda discusión.

 **-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!** -Ambos gritaron.

Lucy saco piedra, sin embargo, Natsu puso papel. La chica inflo sus mejillas de molestia, su compañero sólo festejaba y le restregaba en la cara su victoria.

 **-Me temo mi querida Lucy que tendremos que comer Ramen primero** -Se burló una última vez.

 **-No es justo** -Lucy sólo se cruzó de brazos **-¿Como es que siempre ganas?** -Le cuestionó.

 **-No es mi culpa que siempre pongas lo mismo**

Derrotada. Sólo suspiro. Natsu sólo la tomo de la mano y se metieron al puesto donde Natsu quería entrar a comer.

 **-¡Lo de siempre Elfman!** -Grito al ver al cocinero.

 **-¡Dos tazones para la mesa de Natsu!** -Grito el nombrado.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada, sus manos seguían unidas y más cuando se sentaron. Lucy suspiro y recosto su cabeza en el hombro de Natsu. Cosa que no le molesto y empezó a jugar con el cabello rubio de ella.

 **-¿Sigues enojada?**

 **-¿Podremos ir por un helado después?** -Preguntó como si de una niña pequeña de tratará.

 **-Sabes que si iremos**

Cuando Lucy alzó su rostro, vio el gesto tranquilo de Natsu. Sonrió y se levantó un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. No era común que ellos demostraran su amor en público pero cuando lo hacían, generaban cierta ternura. O eso era lo que veían las personas a su alrededor. El chico se sonrojo para mirar a su alrededor, todos tenían en su rostro una sonrisa. Su brazo rodeó la cintura de Lucy y miro a otro lado mientras la escuchaba reír.

 **-¡Dos platos especiales!** -Mirajane llegó con los dos platos, unas cuántas bebidas y algunos complementos.

Ambos chicos sonrieron a su amiga y empezaron a comer. No era sorpresa que Lucy no terminará su plato, era demasiado para ella. Así que todo lo que ya no quería se lo daba a Natsu, quien contento lo aceptaba.

La comida había desaparecido, sólo esperarian a reposar un poco la comida. Natsu vio una mancha en la mejilla de Lucy, sin avisarle se acercó a su mejilla y lamer para quitarle lo que quedaba. Lucy se sonrojo al sentir la lengua de Natsu.

 **-Tenías un poco de salsa** -Alzó los hombros despreocupado antes de sacar dinero de la bolsa del pantalón y dejarlo en la mesa **-¡Gracias por la comida!**

Gritó antes de levantarse y ayudar a Lucy salir de ahí. Ambos se despidieron de sus amigos para salir y caminar al otro lado del parque, donde se encontraban los helados.

No sin antes de que Natsu sacará su celular y empezará a jugar a capturar pequeñas criaturas en el parque. Lucy miraba atenta a lo que Natsu atrapaba, se soltaba a reír cuando no atrapaba lo que quería y lo tranquilizaba cuando chocaba con su peor mejor amigo-enemigo Gray, quien también jugaba aquella aplicación.

Todo había pasado en aquel transcurso al puesto de helados. Lucy corrió a pedir su helado, miraba los sabores hasta que vio el de sabor pistacho.

 **-Deme uno de pistacho, Ul**

 **-Claro Lucy**

La señora de cabello negro sonrió y procedió a utilizar un cono de galleta y empezar a colocar las bolas del helado sobre este. Lucy saco el dinero de su bolsa y le pagó cuando le entregó el helado.

 **-Por cierto Lucy, si ves a Gray dile que Ultear y Lyon lo andan buscando**

 **-Claro yo le aviso**

Y así Lucy saltaba feliz con un helado en sus manos. Vio a Natsu sentado en una banca viendo su celular. Lucy se sentó a su lado y empezó a comer su helado.

De lo que no se percataba era que Natsu no dejaba de verla. Lamer aquel helado de pistache, le ponía un poco incómodo. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y tuvo que mirar a otro lado. No supo en que momento Lucy le hablo y pego un poco su helado a los labios de Natsu. Cosa que hizo que el chico brincara en su lugar.

 **-¿En que andas pensando?** -Le miro interrogante **-Te estaba preguntando si querías helado y no me respondías** -Le miro con las mejillas infladas

 **-Oh claro que si** -Tuvo que responder rápido.

Se acercó al helado de Lucy y le dio un mordisco. Ante la feliz mirada de Lucy, sonrió. No podía decirle que no. Terminó de comer el helado de su boca y volvió a mirar el celular, un nuevo mensaje le había llegado.

Lucy soltó una risita al ver una mancha de helado cerca de los labios de Natsu. Se acercó con cuidado y como si fuera un beso, le quito los restos del helado antes de que manchara en uniforme de Natsu.

Sin embargo, no pudo separarse cuando volvió a sentir como Natsu la tomaba del rostro y le daba un beso en los labios. Sus alientos se mezclaron y el sabor del pistacho había inundado al otro. Cuando se separaron para recuperar un poco de aire, Lucy vio que casi su helado se derretia de entre sus dedos.

Natsu tomo su mano y empezó a lamer sus blancos dedos. Lucy se sonrojo, agradecía que no había ninguna persona cerca.

 **-Gracias por el helado Lucy** -Natsu sonrió ante una muy nerviosa Lucy.

Quien avergonzada no dudo en estrellar su helado en el rostro de Natsu y hacerse bolita en la banca.

 **-¡Estúpido Natsu! ¡Estúpido Natsu!** -Repetía.

Natsu tuvo que limpiar todo rastro de helado antes de tomar a Lucy y hacerla sentarse entre sus piernas.

 **-No fue para tanto** -Natsu habló **-Te limpié del resto de helado tonta**

 **-¡Tu eres el idiota!** -Grito avergonzada **-Pude haberlo limpiado yo misma, tengo una servilleta para eso**

Y Natsu imagino algo que no. Ver a Lucy limpiar con su lengua sus dedos blancos no era una buena señal. Tuvo que tragar duro.

 **-¡Mal pensado!** -Y como si Lucy hubiera visto lo que Natsu imaginaba le pegó en la cabeza **-Ya decía yo el porque me mirabas tanto ¡Pervertido!**

 **-¡Pervertida tu!** -Empezó a discutir.

Quienes paseaban por ahí no dudaron en soltar carcajadas. Esa pareja era un caso especial. Siempre discutían y era muy raro que siempre tengan un momento tan romántico como el de hace unos momentos. Pero sin embargo, al ver a Natsu besarla para mantenerla callada, supieron que el chico había ganado la discusión.

Y es que eran una pareja dispareja, discutían pero el amor que mostraban era muy grande, tanto que siempre dejaban su orgullo de lado por el otro.

Así volvieron a caminar cuando volvieron a verlos reír un poco y disculparse por lo ocurrido anteriormente. La paz volvía al verlos sonreír como niños y levantarse a seguir caminando.

Y es que ellos sólo se querían a su manera.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Espero que les gustará este fic. Como dije, hace tiempo que no había escrito de Fairy Tail y es bueno regresar a escribir. Un poco de esta pareja no hace daño._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 20 de Abril de 2018_**


End file.
